powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXII
Name:Saber "Sage" Black Aliases:Sage,Saber,Black Sage,Mr Black, The One True Vampire, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Evil, Occupitation: Gender:Male. Preferences:Female(s), Likes:Beasts,Living Beings, Dislikes:Anything That Stands In His Way, Motto:I Don´t Care What You Think Of Me... I Don´t Think About You At All. Quotes:"I Don´t Hate You Sage, I´m Simply Not Excited About You´r Existence." Hobbies:Symbiotic Absorption, Talents:Symbiotic Absorption, Abilities:Upgrading Subordination,Allegiance,Symbiotic Connection, Powers:Symbiotic Costume,Locked Power, Backstory:Saber was born with a weak body and strong mind, Saber lived 11 years of his life as a weakling, spending most of his time on the streets begging for food and money, until he met Sage a black little dog with dark red eyes. Saber wanted too take care of this little animal too care for it and nurture it, but instead the dog attack Saber, biting Saber in the arm making Saber´s blood flow, locking Saber´s true power for the next 500 years. Saber shook Sage off, throwing Sage into a wall injuring him, as Saber ran away he could feel intense pain where Sage had bitten him, for the next 4 days Saber didn´t eat a thing, he barely slept and when he did he had horrible nightmares. When everything stopped Saber felt great and he could feel power overwhelming him, but he could also feel that his body wasn´t his own anymore, he could feel somebody or rather something hiding in his mental shadows, he recognized this presence as Sage the dog, but now he felt more like Sage the parasite that inhabited Saber´s body, after around 24 hours of feeling all the new boundries of this body he felt dizzy and nauseated, and passed out. When he woke up he was merely a passanger in his own body, the one in charge was Sage, Sage lived from that day on in Saber´s body for many years too come, Sage trained gained muscles and knowledge, but Sage who had spent the last 30 years of his life in a pitiful dog body unable to escape, there was more to come. Sage joined many wars, too fight kill and upgrade himself, Sage had the distinct ability to absorb other living creatures and absorb and use they´re knowledge,strength,speed and powers for his own advantage, but Sage also learnt that Saber had the uncanny ability of warping reality by his will, Saber never learned about his fact, but Sage did and yet he could never unlock that ability. But Sage did learn that he could manipulate the enviroment just enough to create weaponry and or barricades of it, and he later also learned that he could manipulate his true self that hid within Saber´s body to create a armor. Sage fought in many great wars during the hundreds of years he resided in Saber´s body, but the most memorable one was probably when Sage had recently laid down a woman and was leaving, when suddenly the police came after him 15 police cars 46 men and 2 vans, they asked him to put his hands into the air and turn around, he shouted back at them "YOU CAN´T ARREST ME, I´M A METAPHORICAL ROCKSTAR!!!!!!!", after that the police opened fire and Sage fought them off well, after that he got a few stitches at the hospital and then he were on his way again, this was around 1970s when Sage had lived for more than 1820 years and with Saber 1790 years. Sage felt tired and left for the hills that day, that is the last battle Sage fought in in the 1900´s. (To Be Continued) Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet